Un moment à deux
by WoorEnergy
Summary: "Tout le monde se branle !" Avait clamé haut et fort Mathieu lors de l'épisode 81. Oui, il avait raison. Mais à deux, c'est mieux. One-Shot Lemon, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Maître Panda.


_Bon, j'avoue, j'ai que 13 ans et demi, et c'est mon premier lemon (en tout cas que je poste ici)... Soyez quand même indulgents avec moi ^^_

_Disclaimer : Evidemment, les personnages ici présent sont l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet, et je ne gagne rien en faisant cette Fanfiction, si ce n'est vos airs effarés (ou excités pour certains, bande de pervers !). __Ah, et ils gardent leurs prénoms de mon autre Fanfiction. Pourquoi ? Ben... PARCE QUE LE JAPON. NA._

_Et aussi, Mathieu, si tu tombes dessus (bah... pour commencer, bonne chance), je m'excuse d'avance è_é Voir deux personnes qu'on connaît (même si elles son fictives) en train de faire des choses peu catholiques, ça doit la foutre mal. C'est comme si c'était mon frère et ma soeur qui le faisaient ensemble. Brr._

_Bref, bonne lecture mes rouge-gorge !_

/\/\/\

Passant en revue les différents événements gênants dans son esprit, le Prof ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, alors que son conjoint s'était endormi, lové dans ses bras. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela ? D'accord, sur le coup, c'était plutôt agréable... Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les regrets ! Il était désormais confronté a une terrible réalité de la vie, réalité à laquelle il n'avait quasiment jamais fais face jusqu'à présent : L'amour. Lui qui possédait pourtant la Science Infuse ne pouvait expliquer ce phénomène qui l'avait touché en plein dans le mille. Comment cela avait-il commencé, déjà ? Ah, oui...

/\

"Dis, Simon ? Fit le Panda d'une petite voix.

-Oui ?

-Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble..."

Car oui, Maître Panda et le Prof étaient en couple (trop kawaii !), et ce, depuis quelques mois. Trois ou quatre, tout au plus. Allongé contre lui, il s'appuya sur un coude, et reprit en rosissant :

"Tu n'as jamais pensé... À le faire ? Reprit-il.

-Faire quoi ?

-Ce que font les couples lorsqu'ils s'aiment beaucoup... Je peux pas faire plus clair, là."

Cette fois-ci, son visage avait carrément viré au rouge pivoine, tandis que le scientifique le fixa avec une mine étonnée. Il n'allait pas un peu trop vite, là ? Lui qui, d'habitude, voulait que tout aille lentement, étape par étape.

"Ah, ça... hé bien, à vrai dire, une seule fois, mais... J'estimais que nous n'étions pas prêts, vois-tu..."

Il déglutit en fixant son petit ami, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de conversation, lui qui était d'habitude si réservé. Et pourtant, ces derniers jours, il avait fait des efforts : Il lui avait dit sincèrement qu'il n'aimait pas la musique japonaise (t'as pas de goût !). Mes félicitations, on a fait un grand bond en avant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, embarassés devant la tournure que prenait leur conversation. À vrai dire, Mickaël voulait que leur relation prenne un chemin défini, qu'elle ne reste pas statique. Qu'elle avance, en gros. Même tout doucement, ça lui irait.

"Ben de mon côté, tu sais... Déclara finalement Maître Panda en déboutonnant les deux premiers boutons de sa blouse.

-Mickaël..."

Sa première réaction fut de se dire que tout ceci était stupide. C'est vrai après tout, c'étaient deux hommes, et le fait de parler de ça était gênant, surtout si l'un d'entre eux voulait y mettre en pratique. Non pas que le Prof n'assumait pas son homo-sexualité, mais il était du genre assez timide dans ce domaine.

Malgré lui, il se surprit à aimer les caresses de son compagnon sur son torse, alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser timidement. Le baiser se fit plus intense, et ils employèrent finalement leurs langues pour continuer leur danse buccale. Le scientifique se débarrassa de sa blouse et son nœud papillon qu'il déposa par terre, et le Panda déboutonna son Kigurumi, en abaissant également la capuche. Il put sentir sa peau contre celle de Simon, brûlante, presque fébrile. Prenant le visage de son conjoint entre ses mains, il lui souffla un tendre "Je t'aime" à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

L'une de ses mains quitta sa joue et glissa tout doucement sur son corps, caressant sa cuisse, puis frôlant son érection naissante. Bon Dieu, que le Prof aimait ce genre de sensations. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Alors tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était ça ? Se retrouver dans le même lit que son compagnon, et tenter un genre de... "Manœuvre" ? Non. Impossible.

À présent dévêtus de leurs vêtements et simplement munis de leurs boxers, Maître Panda, allongé sur le Prof, passa une nouvelle fois sa main vers son intimité, lui arrachant un léger gémissement. Petit à petit, sa main se secoua de bas en haut, alors que le visage de Simon se tordait de plaisir sous les mouvements agiles de son petit ami. Sa respiration devenait haletante, et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent rapidement.

"Mi... Mickaël... Je... Oh..." Bégaya le Prof d'une voix faible.

Les lèvres du Panda descendirent vers son membre dressé, en sa bouche entière entra finalement en contact, en même temps que sa langue. Cette action à la fois plaisante et gênante dura seulement quelques minutes, et Mickaël, se redressant, lui murmura :

"Je... Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur. Du coup, je voudrais que ce soit... Toi qui... Enfin...

-Oui, j'ai compris... Répondit-il, rosissant un peu.

-Merci."

Le Prof le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau, mordillant avec douceur sa lèvre inférieur. Maître Panda le fixa un instant, puis lui adressa un léger sourire en coin. C'est à ce moment-là que Simon le pénétra, lentement, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses.

Le Panda enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, l'embrassant de temps en temps, humant son odeur attirante. Il gémit lamentablement lorsque les coups de bassin du Prof se firent un peu plus effrénés, alors qu'il bégayait parfois son prénom, les yeux clos.

"Tu... Tu veux que... Que j'arrête ? Demanda le scientifique, craignant de lui avoir fait mal.

-Non... Continue... Au point où on en est... Ah !"

Ses cris de plaisirs s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient, alors qu'un courant électrique lui parcouru le ventre à une vitesse fulgurante.

Ce n'est qu'après un énième éclat de voix que la semence masculine de Maître Panda se répandit sur le ventre du Prof, mettant ce dernier un peu mal à l'aise. C'est ce à quoi les mouchoirs servent, mon cher, mais je m'égare (What ?) Mickaël se laissa tomber à côté de son petit ami, le souffle court (comme ma b- Non, je me tais.)

"C'était..."

Il se stoppa net dans sa phrase, et, en prenant la main du savant, poursuivit avec un demi-sourire fatigué :

"C'était super.

-Je... Je trouve aussi..."

Maître Panda s'approcha, et cala sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux, heureux. Simon prit la peine de le recouvrir du drap traînant par là, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\/

Au fond, peut-être que tout ceci n'était pas si mauvais. Ils avaient simplement tenté de découvrir le corps de l'autre de la manière la plus humaine possible. Puis ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait choquer quiconque dans cette maison si, par pur hasard, quelqu'un l'apprenait. Mathieu et le Hippie étaient compréhensifs, le Patron... On savait tous pourquoi il s'en foutait, de toute façon. Le Geek ne portait aucun intérêt au sexe, ou même à l'amour, ne se jugeant plus concerné, maintenant. Quant La Fille, elle qualifierai ceci de "trop mignon !". Donc oui, tout se passerait bien. Enfin, normalement.

/\/\/\

_Voili voulou, si ça vous a plu ou non, faite-le moi savoir, mes cuillères !_


End file.
